


bataille de boules de neige {snowball fight}

by sheithshit



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anyways, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, for sinisterspook's beauty and the beast au on tumblr!!, go look @ sini's au its really awesome!! their art fucks me up kyle, i dunno if ill add onto this, lion boy, that one snowball scene, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithshit/pseuds/sheithshit
Summary: Lion boy gets too aggressive during a snowball fight and decides to own up to his mistakes.





	bataille de boules de neige {snowball fight}

Jeremy could feel the cold stone chilling his back as he lay, stunned, staring up at the grey sky. He could hear the Beast chuckling in a low rumble. His nose was stinging, and his eyes began to water. He lay still, taking stock of his body. Icy droplets trickled down his face into his hair and ears. His backside was angry and his neck was beginning to ache. His left elbow was sending shooting pains up his arm. The worst of it, however, was that Jeremy couldn’t breathe. His fall had knocked the air from his chest. This had happened once before, in his childhood, after falling out of a tree.

“Jeremy?” The Beast had stopped laughing. He wanted to call out, but couldn’t muster it. He called to his again, this time in a louder voice.

“Jeremy, are you alright?”

His voice failed him again. He was becoming a bit anxious for his next breath, but he knew if he remained calm, his breath would return quicker. Jeremy heard large footsteps bounding up the staircase. The Beast rushed over to his left side, panic drawn across his face.

“Jeremy!”

He knelt down beside him and gently scooped his large right hand under his neck, supporting his head. The warmth from his hand began to soothe the ache in his neck, and, with his left hand, he quickly brushed snow from his face.

Jeremy tried to form words but was still unable to catch his breath. He silently reached out to him with his left hand. But he winced and withdrew his arm, pain hitching in his elbow.

“Jeremy! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- “

At long last, shallow bursts of air began returning to his lungs. Between gasps, Jeremy managed to wheeze a few words.   
“It’s- alright-”

“No, it isn’t! I’ve knocked the wind out of you, and something is wrong with your arm.”

“Didn’t- mean- t-… Accident.” Jeremy tried to smile reassuringly, but it formed more of a grimace as his chest continued to clamp down on his attempts to breathe.

“Accident or not, you’re injured. Let’s get you inside.”

“I’m fine- just need- a moment.”

“You’re as stubborn as I am.” The Beast muttered as he settled on his right side, propped up by his elbow. He kept his right hand behind his neck. Jeremy tried to look straight up at the sky and study the clouds, but found himself unable to resist glancing over at the large form resting beside him. It was lucky they were alone, because if anyone saw the pair of them like this they might assume…

Jeremy tried to ward of the blush he felt creeping up his cheeks, but it was useless. The Beast looked down at his chest, reached into his left breast pocket and withdrew a handkerchief. He then leaned over and drew close to his face, careful not to put any weight on him.

“Close your eyes.” His voice was low and soft.

He obliged. Despite having only just caught his breath, Jeremy felt it slipping away again. The Beast began using the handkerchief to blot away the melting snow that remained on his face. He lightly pressed the cloth around his eyes and nose. He swept away the droplets that had gathised in his hair.

With his eyes closed, Jeremy thought he had a certain privacy to his emotions. He could feel the heat from the Beast’s body warming his own. He had been quite cold, lying in the snow, and he welcomed the relief. He didn’t mind him being this close to him. As he continued pressing the cloth over his forehead and cheeks, Jeremy felt a few butterflies take flight inside his stomach.

“My God-” He whispered.

Jeremy's eyes shot open. “What? What is it?”

“You even have snow in your ears. I’m so sorry, Jere, I don’t know what I was thinking…”

His words trailed off. Jeremy watched his face while he worked. His brow was furrowed, he bit the tip of his tongue in concentration. His right hand held his head and neck tighter, and his left hand used the handkerchief to blot at his ears. The cloth made soft sounds with each press, briefly closing out the whisper of the wind in the bare branches overhead. As his hands focused on the work, Jeremy felt the Beast’s nails incidentally brush the edge of his ears. A shiver struck through him that had nothing to do with the cold.

“You’re shivering, you must be freezing. Let’s get you inside, no arguing this time.”

Jeremy began to sit up, but the Beast rested his left hand, still holding the handkerchief, on his right shoulder.

“No, Jeremy, I’m afraid not. Unlike our previous predicament, you don’t have to help me, you don’t have to stand. Please allow me to help you to the castle.” He smiled at Jeremy, his face hovering close to his own.  _Close enough if he_ _stretched up he_ _might just be able to press his_ _lips…_

The thought sent heat into his face. “Yes, well, I’m perfectly capable of stand- whoa!”

Jeremy let out a small shriek as the Beast scooped his up by the shoulders and knees. He lifted his to his chest, allowing his to cradle his left arm between them. He began walking back towards Philippe.

“Yes. I know you are capable. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, it would be much easier to make up for my icy mistake if you would cooperate. I’ve had mules that were less stubborn than you.” He descended the stairs, taking them slowly this time.

“I will _not_  be compared to a mule.”

“Then I’m glad you see things my way and are willing to cooperate.”

“You are incorrigible. And I’m not cooperating!”

The Beast stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked down at his, resting in his arms. His eyebrows knitted together and he grinned.

“Pray, tell, what is it that you are doing here,” he gave his arm a gentle squeeze, “if not cooperating?”

Jeremy looked up into his blue eyes. A contagious smile blossomed between them. He laughed at his winning remark. “I’m… I’m… incapacitated in the physical realm but I am protesting in spirit!”

The Beast’s chest shook with laughter. “You yourself said, ‘I’m perfectly capable of standing.’ How exactly does that qualify you as ‘incapacitated?’”

“I don’t- Why are we still standing outside? Aren’t you supposed to be ‘making up for your mistake?’”

“A mistake I wouldn’t have made had you not cast the first… snowball. And you’re not standing, I am.”

“You told me not to stand!”

“Yes. Exactly. And you are cooperating.” He looked at his triumphantly.

“Augh! Fine.” Jeremy laughed and collapsed against his chest. “Ow!”

“Are you alright?” His demeanor softened at the sound of his pain.

“Yes, I just forgot about my arm. I’m alright. Rather, I will be alright if we ever make it back to the castle.” Jeremy smirked up at him.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, yes, we are going. If you would, please take Philippe’s reigns with your good arm. We’ll take him back to the stables first.”

Somewhere between the stables and the East wing, Jeremy found himself falling asleep. The Beast carried him with such ease, his gait rocking him into a sort of hypnosis. He had rested his head against his chest, and his body was warm. At some point, he had started humming a tune Jeremy didn’t recognize. Much like the feeling of drifting in and out of sleep while reading, he wanted to stay awake to hear the rest of his song. But drowsiness won him over, and he closed his eyes.

Sounds floated into his vague awareness. Mrs. Potts and Plummette gasping, the Beast shushing them, Plummette giggling, the Beast explaining something to them. The longer he spoke, the farther into sleep he drifted.


End file.
